


I Want To Know What Love Is

by Kuroneko_91



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kirishima Zen, Alpha Takano Masamune, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Kisa Shouta, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kirishima Hiyori, Omega Yokozawa Takafumi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Takano/Yokozawa, Possessive Behavior, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_91/pseuds/Kuroneko_91
Summary: Yokozawa is trying to get his life back in hand, after having painfully ended all relations with his son's father. What is behind this breakup? Will the prospect of a new love be able to put the pieces of his heart back together?
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ^w^  
> This is the first story I post here, and I hope you like it! This is a couple that I absolutely adore, and I looooove reading stories about them! *-*  
> I apologize if it isn't written well. English is not my native language, so there may be some errors! >_>  
> Updates will probably be a bit slow, because I work and I don't have much time, but I will try not to make you wait too long!  
> Let me know if you will like it!! xoxo

****

_'I never expected to find myself here in a similar situation._  
_The only thing I wanted was to be happy. Having a family, a person next to me who loved me and respected me, a person with whom to happily spend the rest of my life.'_

_'I've always liked his hands._  
_Those long, slender, pale and seductive fingers._  
_He was my lifeline, in the darkest moments of my life._  
_I loved him, it's true, I can't deny it. I loved him like a brother, I loved him like a father._  
_But... did I ever love him as a mate? I'm not sure of this._  
_I just know that I would've given everything to always be with him, because he was the only one who could make me feel good.'_

_'For this reason... I still can't understand how I ended up here, with tears in my eyes, and those hands that I've always admired, wrapped around my throat.'_

****

Yokozawa woke up suddenly, his face sweaty and his heart pounding. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed.   
8.45 am. He took a long sigh.  
It happened again. He had dreamed it _again_. It hadn't happened for a long time.  
He shook his head and tried to get out of bed, but a weight at his side prevented him.  
Yokozawa turned, until he found his son's little sleeping face. There had been a violent storm during the night, and he knew his baby couldn't stand the sound of lightning.  
He stood for a few minutes looking at his delicate features, and gently ran a hand through his dark hair.

-Mmmh...  
-Shouta... it's time to get up...  
-Mmh... mommy?

Shouta opened one brown eye, and rubbed it with a loud yawn.  
As soon as he realized he wasn't in his room, his cheeks turned a deep red and he quickly sat up.

-Sorry mommy!! It's just... there was a storm... and I...

Yokozawa smiled a little at his son's agitated expression.

-No need to apologize! You can come here as many times as you want, if you feel lonely or scared!

Shouta nodded, looking down embarrassed.  
Yokozawa got out of bed, and after freshening up in the bathroom, he went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

****

As soon as they left the house, Shouta ran to the car parked at the end of the driveway. Yokozawa had promised that Sunday would take him to visit the new aquarium that had recently opened in their hometown, and Shouta was thrilled.

-Come on mommy! We'll be late!!  
-Yes love, I'm coming!

As Yokozawa opened the rear doors to place Shouta in the seat, he heard a women's whispers behind him, but he didn't turn around.

_-Did you hear that baby? He called that boy 'mommy'!_  
_-Sssh... don't be heard! That baby is his son!_  
_-His son? You mean that... but... he's a man!_  
_-You don't know? That boy is a..._

Omega.  
An Omega. Symbol of embarrassment and shame, for many people.  
Especially if you're 23, you're 1.80 tall and don't look like a cute guy... rather, an intimidating guy. Yokozawa had gotten used to being judged by people who could smell him, and in many years it had been very difficult to hide it.  
While the medications to control his heat cycles worked well, he hadn't always been able to hide the truth.  
Soon after Shouta was born, he started taking suppressants on a regular basis to avoid attracting more Alphas. As much as he regarded his son as the most beautiful gift he had ever received, his pregnancy had been very difficult and painful. Yokozawa's father had never accepted the idea that his only son was an Omega, and as soon as he learned that he was pregnant, he kicked him out of the house. His mother couldn't get her husband to reason, but she still helped her son find a small apartment to prevent him from ending up in the street.  
She had also tried to convince him to have an abortion, as the baby's father seemed unwilling to take any responsibility, but Yokozawa had no intention of getting rid of the baby. As soon as he felt the life within him, his Omega instincts drove him to protect his baby at any cost. Hearing his mother say such a thing had made him growl with rage. Despite everything, she was the only one to help him raise Shouta.

-Mommy! Are you lost in your thoughts?

Yokozawa's eyes widened, his hands still attached to Shouta's seat belt.  
He looked at his son, and gave him a small smile.

-Don't worry, I... I was just thinking about which route to take to get to the aquarium first!

Shouta looked at Yokozawa, feeling a sense of sadness in his gray eyes.

_'Had he remembered something bad?'_

****

The aquarium was even more beautiful than they could have imagined.  
Shouta and Yokozawa were enchanted by the wonder of that place.

-Daddy!! Look at that fish!! And look at that other fish!! They're so cuuuute!!

One rule he imposed on his son was that he call him ''dad'' in public, to prevent people from asking too many questions. Shouta was a very intelligent child, and he accepted without saying a word.  
Yokozawa preferred that people not mess with their business, and that they poke their nose into things that didn't concern them. He wanted to keep his son safe, away from prying eyes and ears.

-Babies are adorable, right?

Yokozawa turned to that male voice, and saw a man a little taller than him smiling at him.

-Excuse me... what?  
-I said babies are adorable! Their ability to get excited about little things is wonderful! My daughter is now ten years old, and even though she's very mature for her age, she still manages to feel that lovely enthusiasm typical of children.

Yokozawa ran out of words, staring at the stranger with suspicious eyes.  
He was a handsome man, in his thirties, with wavy brown hair, and gorgeous golden almond-shaped eyes.  
He had a very slender and athletic physique, and an elegant and confident bearing.  
Yokozawa didn't need to refine his sense of smell to realize that the one beside him was definitely an Alpha.  
He began to feel his heartbeat increase, and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He wasn't in heat, and it wasn't a sign of arousal to be around such a strong male.  
He was _scared_.  
The Alphas scared him, he didn't want to have anything to do with them, and the idea of having one beside him, although it seemed harmless, terrified him to death.

-Do you feel good? You're a little pale...

The stranger reached out to his forehead to check that he didn't have a fever, but that simple gesture brought him back to that day. 

_Those hands._  
_That voice._  
_That face he had desperately tried to forget._

He slapped that hand before he could touch him, and took a few steps away.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare-  
-Hey!! What are you doing to my mommy??

The man turned, and looked down at the boy who was angrily clutching his jacket.  
He was furious, and tried to growl as menacingly as possible, to push him away.

_'Wait... did he say ''mommy''?'_

-Sorry baby, I wasn't doing anyth-  
-Get away from him!! Or you'll have to deal with me!!

The man fell silent on seeing such a young display of jealousy and possession, and raised his hands in surrender. Yokozawa, who had witnessed the whole scene without saying a word, took his son in his arms and bowed to the stranger.

-Thank you for caring, and I'm sorry my son said those words to you! Shouta... apologize!

The boy puffed out his cheeks, with no intention of apologizing for protecting his mother, but Yokozawa's angry expression made him change his mind. Shouta hugged him even more as if he didn't want to let him go, and turned to the stranger.

-I'm sorry.  
-You absolutely must not apologize! The fault is mine, and you're right to defend the people you love!

Shouta blushed slightly at those words, and hid his face on his mother's neck.

-Thank you, Sir... have a nice day!

Yokozawa walked away with his son in his arms, and the man stood motionless watching him go. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart beating fast, as it hadn't in years. They had been close for a few minutes, yet he had felt a strange and pleasant sensation. He stared at where they had gone until a familiar voice reached his ears.

-Daddyyyyy! I got the ice creams!  
-Ah, Hiyori...

A little girl with large golden eyes approached the man holding two ice creams of different colors in her hands.

-There was a bit of a queue, but I managed to... umh... daddy? Are you OK? Your face is all red!!

****

When it was time to go home, Shouta was silent throughout the return trip.  
From time to time Yokozawa checked him in the rearview mirror, and saw the child staring out of the window.  
When they arrived inside the house, Yokozawa began to prepare dinner, while Shouta set the table in silence.

-Honey... are you okay? Do you have to tell me something?

Shouta widened his eyes, and looked at his mother with a sullen look.  
He shook his head, and returned his attention to setting the table.

-Shouta. Don't lie to me!

He stood in front of his son and turned him towards him, to meet his gaze.  
The child looked very unhappy and angry about something, and Yokozawa wanted to know what was bothering him.

-Come on, you know you can talk about anything with me! Tell me.  
-Well... I called you ''mom'' in front of that man... and you told me not to do it in public!  
-What? Is this the reason you're sad?

Yokozawa barely held back a laugh, so as not to hurt his son's feelings. It was true that he had asked him to keep their relationship a secret, but he didn't think it was precisely this that haunted him.

-No... I... well ... I didn't want that man to touch you, ok?? I didn't like his smell, it was too strong and intense. And I felt you were fidgeting, and... I wanted to do something to get him away from you!! That man... he was an Alpha, right? I don't want him to be near you!!

Yokozawa knelt at his son's height, and held him tightly. Shouta returned his mother's hug, and smelled his scent gland which always had the power to calm him when he was agitated.  
Yokozawa felt guilty about the hatred his son felt for the Alphas, because it was the same one he had felt for years.   
Shouta had never met his father, he didn't know what he looked like or his name. He only knew that he was an Alpha, and that he had broken his mom's heart. In his head, then, he'd come to think that all Alphas were bad, malicious people, and he didn't want any of them hurting his mom again. Yokozawa had tried to explain to him that there were also good Alphas in the world, but he felt terribly hypocritical to make his son believe this, considering that both Yokozawa's father and Shouta's father had turned out to be bad Alphas.   
He took his son's face with both hands, and looked into his big brown eyes.   
The same eyes as his father.

-Shouta, listen to me. I'm not mad at you, ok? Yes, that man was an Alpha, but he didn't want to hurt me. He was worried about me! I was dizzy, and he wanted to know if I was okay. I told you, even if your father and grandfather are not good examples, there are many good Alphas in the world, and we have to trust them. There are Alphas in your school too, right? Are they bad people?

Shouta looked down, reflecting on his mother's words. There weren't many Alphas in his school, but the few he knew didn't seem like bad or annoying people. Despite everything, he couldn't get that sense of unease and anger out of his head every time he thought of them. His mother was everything to him, and he didn't want anyone, especially an Alpha, to come between them. He feared his mom would abandon him, and he didn't want that.

-Sorry, mommy. I just wanted to protect you...  
-I know, and I'm happy with that. You're my strong little warrior!

Yokozawa picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

-MOMMYYYYYYY! I'm too big for your kisses!!  
-Ahahahah

He laughed aloud as he saw his son's cheeks turn red.   
Yokozawa wasn't going to give up those moments with Shouta for nothing or anyone in the world.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

****

_What remains of a plant that has stopped living?_  
_Withered, yellowed and dehydrated leaves, a symbol of profound neglect of someone who initially promised to take care of her._  
_What remains of a body that has stopped living?_  
_A set of organs and particles no longer functioning, pale skin and cold lips._  
_And what remains, instead, of a person who feels he no longer wants to live?_  
_A functioning body, a thinking brain, a heart beating desperately in the rib cage, eyes bright with tears and labored breathing, hopes and dreams destroyed in front of the awareness of not wanting to continue to feel that devastating pain._

Yokozawa would have preferred not to remember the day when his whole world collapsed on him, but every time he thought he had finally put an end to those terrible memories, they knocked on the door of his mind, and took him back to that day.  
He could still feel his hands around his throat, his predatory smile, those eyes that had always looked at him with love, but that by then they had turned black as ink.  
Neither his tears nor his screams had been able to put an end to that torture.  
He still remembered his breath on his neck, his hands touching him everywhere, the pain and humiliation.  
He remembered everything, every single detail, and he had never been able to confess anything to his parents.  
He felt that his life, his soul, his essence, everything... had died that day.He remembered how he had wished those hands would take his breath away, leading him to death. He remembered how the humiliation and shame of the following days had often driven him almost to suicide, and he remembered how much hatred he had felt for that person who had promised to protect him from all the evils of the world.  
Despite everything, a small ray of sunshine had managed to destroy the barrier he had created to avoid feeling pain again. A ray of sunshine with thick dark hair and large brown eyes, which had given him back his smile and the joy of living. A ray of sunshine that called him 'mommy'.  
The moment he realized he was pregnant, his fears and insecurities hit him like a train. He was too young for a son, still in school, and his father already despised him for being an Omega. How could he carry on a pregnancy, in those conditions? His was a noble and respectable family in his city, and such news would only throw mud on them. And his father would never accept it. He would never have tarnished their family's good name, not even for his own son.  
Yokozawa had never intended to disappoint his father, but his stubbornness and his Omega instinct prevented him from getting rid of the little life that was growing inside him. He was afraid, of course. He was a minor and still naive, but for nothing in the world he would allow anyone to take his baby away from him.  
And the day came when his father kicked him out of the house.  
Merciless, heartless, he couldn't even look his son in the face. He had yelled at him to leave as quickly as possible, and not even his mother had been able to change her husband's mind. She was a beta, and she couldn't rebel against that powerful Alpha.  
Sometimes, Yokozawa thought about what their reaction would be like if they knew the truth right away. Perhaps his father wouldn't have rejected him, and his mother wouldn't have needed to see her son and grandson without being discovered by her husband. Perhaps his life would be different, he would continue to study and go to University like any normal boy, while his parents helped him raise Shouta.  
But he wasn't sure it would go that way. His father wasn't an empathic person, he had a very narrow mindset and he saw the Omegas only as the scraps of society, useful only for having children and being submissive. He certainly wouldn't change his mind about his son, even in the face of the knowledge that he had been abused.  
Because he was an Omega. And the Omegas, as his father always said, _were destined to be subdued by the Alphas_.

-Mooommyyyyy! Are you listening to me??

Yokozawa gasped slightly as he heard his son's voice. As usual, he was lost in his thoughts.  
They were both sitting on the sofa, and Shouta was rehearsing out loud the part they had assigned him for the spring school play, and had asked his mother to help him.

-I'm sorry, honey... let's start over?

Shouta looked down, and shook his head.

-No, mommy. You've worked all day, you're so tired! You should go and rest.

Even though Shouta's desire was to keep rehearsing his part with his mother, he clearly saw how tired and distracted Yokozawa was. And he didn't want him to stay up late, just on a whim.

-But... I promised to help you! I was only distracted for a moment, but I'm not tired! We can go on...  
-No! You worked a lot today, and in any case I also studied a little with my grandmother in the afternoon! The play will be in three weeks, we still have time!  
-Shouta...

But his son didn't want to hear complaints. Shouta had the same stubborn character as Yokozawa, and when he got one thing in his head, it was practically impossible to change his mind.  
After they both had a warm, relaxing bath, Yokozawa put Shouta to bed. He felt terribly guilty for not being able to always be present in his son's life, but he was grateful to his mother for the precious help she gave him. If he could, he wouldn't have left his son for a moment, but if he wanted to give Shouta a future and make him miss nothing, he needed to work.  
Yokozawa gently stroked his son's dark hair, and bade him goodnight.

****

Flowers. He urgently needed a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
His wife had always loved camellias. She thought they were delicate and beautiful flowers, and whenever he could, Kirishima made her find a huge bouquet on the kitchen table.  
Unfortunately he had been so busy during the day that he was reduced to looking for a florist open at 8.40 pm.  
He had already traveled all over the city, and had lost hope, when the sign of a small shop down the street caught his interest.  
He quickly searched for a parking lot and headed for the shop, hoping he'd arrived before closing time, and luckily he found it still open.  
As soon as he set foot in the shop, his nostrils were invaded by the typical and intense smell of flowers.  
Roses, magnolias, orchids, tulips... it was like being in a garden! The shop was small, but it was the most stocked he had ever seen. It was pretty and clean, and he was mesmerized by the endless amount of flowers around him. He was so fascinated that he didn't notice the person who had approached him.

-Good evening! Can I help you?

Kirishima turned around, and in a second all of his senses were paralyzed. The smell of the flowers faded into the background, and the only thing he could smell was the sweet, spicy smell of the boy in front of him. A familiar smell, which he was sure he had smelled before.

-Ah... well ... I would like... a bouquet of camellias!

The boy nodded, and immediately went to work. Kirishima, meanwhile, tried to regain control of the situation, despite his heart beating fast. Where had he seen that boy before? Why was his smell so familiar? And why did he feel that strange and pleasant sensation?  
He shook his head, trying to make himself feel good.

-Umh... forgive me if I disturbed you at this hour! I... I worked late, and I couldn't break free sooner!

Why was he fidgeting? Was it perhaps the presence of that boy, which ruined his self-control? Was it his irresistible smell that drove him so mad?

-You don't have to apologize. During the spring season, we're always open until 9 pm. Aaaand... done!

Kirishima paid for the service, and as he took the wrapped bouquet of flowers, he felt a shock as he lightly touched the boy's hands. His heart started beating wildly, and he felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer. The boy in front of him must have felt something too, because his expression changed in an instant. But what Kirishima saw was not an embarrassed look. Rather, a _terrified_ look.  
The air in the shop had changed dramatically, and Kirishima felt a feeling of panic and fear in the boy's gray eyes, who was trembling at the moment. He was about to say something when an old lady walked in the back door.

-Good evening! Are you done here, Yokozawa-kun? We will close in a while.  
-Ah sure, Yuriko-san! I've now finished placing the last order. Sir... thank you for choosing our shop, and I hope you can come back and visit us!

The boy who answered the name of Yokozawa, made a small bow and quickly walked away from Kirishima, leaving him alone with the old lady. When he could no longer smell him, he relaxed.

-Thank you for these beautiful flowers, and I apologize for making you late!  
-Don't worry dear, and come back soon!

Kirishima bowed and walked out of the shop, and the moment the door closed with the sound of a small bell, he took a deep breath.  
What the hell had happened to him? What was that intense sensation he had felt? Why had he made him lose his mind? He hadn't felt so lost, confused and agitated for someone other than his wife Sakura in years. Yet, when he touched Yokozawa, it seemed that all his senses had suffered a strong electric shock, and he could think of nothing but that pale and delicate skin, and those magnetic gray eyes. Despite everything, the look of terror that Yokozawa had given him, when their hands had touched, had not gone unnoticed. Kirishima sighed sadly, getting into the car.

_'Did I scare him?'_


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

****

-THE AQUARIUM !!

Hiyori gave a small scream of fright, and nearly dropped the plate she was drying.  
She turned to her father, who at that moment had a big smile on his face.

-Daddy! What's wrong with you? What are you talking about?

Kirishima was uncontrollably happy. For days he had been trying to remember where he had seen that beautiful gray-eyed boy, and he had finally managed to link his sweet smell to that of the aquarium stranger.  
He couldn't be wrong. They were definitely the same person, and he absolutely had to see him again.  
He turned to his daughter, who at that moment was looking at him questioningly. He couldn't tell Hiyori the truth, because he wasn't sure of her reaction. Probably she would have considered him crazy, for having taken a crush on a complete stranger.

-Ah, nothing! I just remembered leaving my... scarf at the aquarium!  
-Daddy you're the usual careless! Where do you have your head?

_'Somewhere else. More precisely, in a nice flower shop.'_

Kirishima absolutely couldn't wait. He had to go back to that shop, and know more about that boy who had stolen his heart.

-Hiyori... how about going for a walk together?

****

One of the very few gifts his mother had given him had been a camera.  
Yokozawa was 12, and he still remembered how enthusiastically he had unwrapped that gift box on his birthday, as his parents rarely bought him anything.  
His gray eyes had lit up with joy at that unexpected gift. He already saw himself walking around the city, photographing trees, animals, rivers, street artists and all that was beautiful in the world.  
His first thought, however, was to photograph a particular person. Yokozawa had grabbed his camera and headed straight to his best friend's house. He still remembered how he had smiled sweetly at him when Yokozawa had timidly proposed that he be photographed.

-Okay, but I accept only if in this photo you're also next to me!

And there he was, 11 years later, holding that photo he believed he had burned along with all the other legal material memories of that person. Two young boys hugging each other, both smiling, still unaware of what would happen a few years later. Yokozawa put back the book he was consulting in the library, the one from which the photo had slipped, and he took one last look at the face that he would rather forget. Despite his difficult and lonely childhood, Yokozawa had always been a selfless and kind child, and in that photo he could almost feel the deep affection and trust he felt for the person next to him. He certainly couldn't imagine that that same person would soon betray and hurt him.  
Just him, who had always defended and protected him, and who had promised that he would always be at his side, at any cost.  
He didn't even notice the tears that were running down his face, until a few drops fell on the photograph he was holding almost angrily in his hands.

-Takafumi? What are you doing?

Yokozawa hid the photo, promising himself to destroy it soon, he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and turned to the person who had called him. His mother was a beautiful former University teacher, with long black hair, a slender physique and large gray eyes. She had always been a person much loved and courted by everyone, also for her intelligence and elegance. When he had talked to her about the pregnancy, without specifying anything about the father and how it had happened, despite the initial shock she had been the only one to give him a hand.  
She had found him a job in a flower shop, where the owner had no problem hiring a pregnant boy, and had welcomed him with open arms. She had helped him find an apartment and study from home, as he had decided not to continue his studies at school for fear of people's prejudices. He hadn't been able to go to University as he had dreamed of since he was a child, but at least he had managed to keep up with his studies thanks to her. His mother had been his only salvation when everyone else had turned their backs on him. He was deeply grateful to her for all the help she had given him in those years, especially for Shouta.

-Nothing, I was just looking for a recipe book. Shouta asked me to make him a chocolate pudding for this weekend!

His mother looked at him suspiciously, but then gave him a small understanding smile, not wanting to get into his personal facts.

-Okay, if you need help with the recipe just let me know. And try to eat more, that since you've two jobs you're so stressed that you're disappearing! Shouta noticed it too!

Yokozawa looked down. Indeed, since he had agreed to work in the morning in a small bar in town, to try to earn some extra money as well as with the job at the flower shop in the evening, he had become quite stressed. Shouta went to school, and when he didn't have club activities, he came back just in time to spend a couple of hours with Yokozawa, before he started his evening shift. Sometimes his son would stay up late so he could say goodnight to his mom, and Yokozawa felt like a bad parent for never having the chance to spend more time with his beloved Shouta. He needed to work to give his son a good future, but he also felt very guilty. For that he tried to take advantage of every single free moment to be with Shouta, and perhaps the high stress had led him to eat less and lose weight. Knowing that his son had noticed this too made him feel bad.

-You're right, I'll try to be more careful! Now I go to work, which I've a few orders booked. Shouta has to study for his math test. I went shopping yesterday, so if he's hungry, the fridge and pantry are full-  
-Takafumi! I know very well what to do, I've been coming here for years. You don't have to worry about anything, honey, I'll take care of everything.

Yokozawa gave a nervous smile. He trusted his mother blindly, but his Omega instincts sometimes got the better of him, causing him to worry about his baby's well-being. It was already very difficult to go against his protective instincts and leave Shouta with someone else, even though she was his grandmother, but he had no other choice.

-Thanks mom! I will try not to be late.

****

-A flower shop? Should we give someone a gift?

After spending a pleasant afternoon with his daughter, Kirishima had considered returning to the Yokozawa shop. He was thrilled to see him again, even though they hadn't gotten to talk and get to know each other yet. He didn't know why, but there was something about that boy that drew him like a magnet, and he felt the need to know more about him.

-Well... some time ago you told me that you would like to have a plant to keep in your bedroom. How about getting one here now?  
-Really?? Thank you!!

He felt a little cruel to use Hiyori as an excuse to come back from Yokozawa, but at least he would make her happy by fulfilling her wish.  
The shop bell rang, and the elderly owner stepped forward to greet them.

-Welcome! Oh, what a beautiful young lady! What can I do for you?

Hiyori blushed at the compliment, and smiled politely.

-Hello! I was looking for a plant to keep in my bedroom! Can you advise me something?

The lady smiled and showed Hiyori all the plants she had in the shop, while Kirishima looked around nervously. Yokozawa didn't appear to be present that day, and a shadow of disappointment fell on his face. He wanted so much to see him again and maybe talk to him, but at least he had made his daughter happy with that present she so wanted.

-Wow!! What plant is it?  
-It's called Spatafillo, and doesn't require much care. You can keep it in your room as long as you air the room every day and keep it well lit by the sun. If you like it, I'll have it wrapped with a nice bow. What do you say?  
-Yes thanks!! Daddy, what do you think??

Hearing himself called, Kirishima gave his attention to his daughter, seeing her clutching a large plant with her eyes sparkling with joy.

-Great choice, honey! You've really good tas-

He didn't even finish the sentence, that the air around him changed. He no longer smelled of flowers, but something sweeter and more inviting. An irresistible smell that he couldn't do without now.

-Good evening! Can I help you with the plant?

For a second, Hiyori was fascinated by the handsome boy in front of her, and Kirishima saw her cheeks turn red with emotion. She really was his daughter!

-So... is this plant yours, honey? Good choice!

Yokozawa wrapped the plant in a transparent wrap, and closed it all off with a beautiful pink ribbon with glitter and white pearls. Hiyori was enchanted by the beauty of that ribbon.

-Thanks! At Dokuothei we also do botany lessons, and I've always wanted to take care of a plant all by myself!! I'm also a member of the gardening club, you know?  
-Really good! The Dokuothei, mh? What a coincidence! My son goes to that school too! Who knows... maybe you even know each other! His name is Yokozawa Shouta, and he's 9 years old.

Kirishima winced at the word "son", and he remembered that little boy who had tried to intimidate him with his growl, for getting too close to his mommy.

-Yes, of course I know him!! He's a year younger than me, and if I'm not mistaken he's a member of the football club, right? Once he defended me against bullies who wanted to steal my bento! He was so kind!

Both Yokozawa and Kirishima smiled sweetly, knowing that Shouta had defended her. Yokozawa was aware of his son's hatred of bullying people, and he was always ready to stand up for people in need, even if he was just a child. His heart warmed as he learned how his son had heroically defended that little girl.

-Yes, that's him! Glad to know he helped you. Will you attend the school play too, then? We will see you there again!  
-Yup!! My daddy will come to see me too! He took a day off from work just for me!

At that point, Yokozawa turned his gaze to the man who had been silent the whole time, and his heart skipped a beat. It was still him, that Alpha who had frightened him so much the last time. What was he doing new in his shop? Was he a stalker? Had he really only come to buy a plant for his daughter? He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, trying not to look agitated in front of the child.

-Exact!! I'm Kirishima Zen, anyway! And she's Hiyori, very pleased!

Maybe he put in a little too much enthusiasm, but Yokozawa said nothing and responded to the bow.

-M-my pleasure! Yokozawa Takafumi. Let's hope to see you at the play then!  
-Yes, I can't wait!! Maybe then we could even go for an ice cream together!! Can we, daddy??

Yokozawa shivered slightly. He didn't feel much like being in contact with the man, but the smile on little Hiyori's face was too adorable to refuse. He had never been good at saying "no" to a child.

-There's no problem for me... and for you, Yokozawa?  
-W-well... we can do it. Shouta will be glad to see you, Hiyori!

If he could, Kirishima would have jumped two meters for joy, but he just smiled and mentally thanked his daughter for the unwitting help she had given him.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

****

The morning smelled of rain. Shouta was still in school, and Yokozawa was preparing to finish his shift at the bar. It was already 1 pm, and the neighborhood seemed quiet enough. Yokozawa gave a small yawn, thinking how much he would gladly sleep another couple of hours that morning.

-Didn't you sleep well tonight, Yokozawa-san?

The voice of his work colleague woke him from his thoughts.  
Iokawa had been working as a waiter in that bar for many years. He was a cheerful and talkative type, he liked being around people and discussing everything. After a couple of times in the Yokozawa flower shop as a customer, it was he who proposed to him to work at the bar, after he confessed to Iokawa that he was looking for a second job to earn something more. Iokawa was the same age as Yokozawa, he was a Beta with big blue eyes and short blond hair, and he wore a pair of fine dark-rimmed glasses. He was slightly shorter than Yokozawa, and he had a rather athletic physique. They had been working together for a month now, and Iokawa's open and playful character had brought them very close almost immediately.

-Shouta kept me up late for school play rehearsals, and I didn't get much sleep... but I'm happy for him. He's really excited about this event, and the important thing for me is that he's happy!  
-Ah, Yokozawa-san. You're such a lovely person!

Yokozawa immediately blushed. If there was one thing he would never get used to, it was his colleague's sudden compliments.

-Eeeeh?? Who the hell would be lovely??

Iokawa burst into cheerful laughter at seeing his co-worker so embarrassed and adjusted his apron around his waist.

-You know... I'd love to meet Shouta-kun! From how you have described him several times, he looks like a boy with a strong character!

Yokozawa nodded, with a hint of pride in his gaze.

-Yes, he's pretty stubborn... but I fear that this side of his character, he took it from me! Eheheh...  
-Really? Ah, I guess for everything else too, he looks like his lovely mom!

Iokawa laughed, but Yokozawa didn't reciprocate. His colleague was one of the few who knew the truth about his relationship with Shouta, because he had immediately inspired him with confidence, and in a moment of break from work he had confessed the whole truth to him. About being Omega, about being kicked out of his home by his father, and about being the one who gave life to Shouta. Iokawa had listened to him without ever judging Yokozawa, and he had given him all his support and understanding. Yokozawa had never told him about his real father and how he got pregnant, and he smiled bitterly as he realized how wrong Iokawa was. Shouta had his own character, but otherwise he resembled his father in all respects. They had the same raven hair, the same big brown eyes, and sometimes Shouta even made the same facial expressions unknowingly as his father did. He looked down and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, not knowing what to answer.

-Yokozawa-san? Did I say som-oh! Welcome!

Two people had just entered the bar, and Yokozawa nearly had a heart attack when he recognized one of them. It was him again, that Alpha stalker!

-Yokozawa!! What a surprise!! I didn't know you worked here too!!

Kirishima approached him with the enthusiasm of a child, and Yokozawa took a step back.  
That day, he was wearing a rather casual but smart business suit, and he had to admit it suited him very well. He bit his tongue mentally at his thought.

-Yes, I come here almost every morning to help. But what are you doing in these parts?

At that point, Kirishima's friend stepped forward. He had short, dark, neatly trimmed hair, a pair of square-rimmed glasses, and his smell gave off a strong Beta aroma. He too wore an office suit, but far more accurate than Kirishima's.

-Sooooo you're the famous Yokozawa, huh? I'm Yasuda Gou, and I'm a colleague of this guy here, as well as his childhood friend!

Yasuda pointed to Kirishima with his finger, who in the meantime had fallen silent.  
After that, he walked over to Yokozawa and peered closely at him, comically adjusting his glasses to his thin nose.

-Umh... I must say that my friend wasn't joking! You're damn cute!

-OI!!

Both Kirishima and Yokozawa turned red as a strawberry. The Omega began to shake, but not from cold. His hands were clenched into fists, his teeth stuck almost like blood into the flesh of his lower lip, and his eyes were shining with embarrassment.

-Who the hell would be cute?!

Yokozawa looked at the Alpha. Cute?? No one in their right mind could ever call a person cute with his stubborn, moody, and irritating character. He came even closer to Kirishima, strangely not feeling that sense of terror he felt every time he saw him.

-So, are you following me by any chance? What are you doing here?

At that point, Kirishima seemed to wake up from that daydream, and tried to compose himself.  
Yokozawa looked at him with irritation, but the Alpha could sense from his scent how awfully embarrassed he was. _Kawaii_.

-No, I swear! It's just a simple coincidence, I didn't know you worked here! We're on break from work, and we had decided to have a good coffee. This is the closest bar to our office!

Kirishima wasn't lying. There were rare times when he was able to get out of the office during lunch hours. Most of his breaks, he spent nibbling something while he worked, because he lacked time to completely relax. It was Yasuda, that day, who had proposed that nice bar near the office. Kirishima certainly didn't expect to find the boy who made his heart beat there, but he certainly couldn't say he was disappointed.

-Well, my dear Zen... this is certainly destiny! You told me so much about him, I was almost going to-GYAAAH!!

Yasuda started to say something, but a hard kick in the shins from the Alpha stopped him instantly. Kirishima couldn't let his friend continue to embarrass both of them.  
Before he could say or do anything else, though, the blond boy who had been silent the whole time stepped forward.

-Excuse me, but this isn't the place to mess around. If you want to sit down and order, I'll be happy to serve you.

Iokawa hadn't said a word until that moment, to be able to understand the relationship between that strange Alpha and Yokozawa. And what he had perceived, he had not liked at all.

-Don't worry, Iokawa, I'll fix everything.  
-Eh? What do you mean?

Iokawa was strangely agitated, and a strong feeling of irritation made its way into him as he saw Yokozawa approach Kirishima, looking intently at him.

-Do you have a minute?

****

The sky was leaden, dark, close to a downpour.  
After leaving Iokawa with Yasuda inside the club, Kirishima and Yokozawa found themselves in the back garden. The air was tense, and neither of them had the courage to start the conversation.  
Yokozawa was struggling with his fear of being alone and so close to that powerful Alpha, but too much was the urge to clear things up with him. So he took courage, and took a deep breath.

-Why did your friend say those things? You can't be serious!

His voice sounded like a bolt from the blue, and anger made his body tremble like an electric shock. Surely Yasuda was wrong! Kirishima had no feelings for him.

-I'm VERY serious! I don't know what got into me, but I've been attracted to you since the first day I met you!

Yokozawa gave a nervous chuckle, crossing his arms and stubbornly keeping his gaze down on his sneakers, while his cheeks turned a deep red.

-What nonsense! You don't even know me! What would be attractive about me?  
-It's true, I don't know you well... but there's something in you that attracted me immediately! Your eyes, your face, your voice, your... smell.

_'Damn, I look like a fucking pervert!'_

Yokozawa's eyes widened, starting to feel very uncomfortable. He was aware that a strong Alpha like Kirishima wouldn't take long to smell his Omega scent, but he didn't think he would tell him so directly. He bit his lower lip, more annoyed with himself than with the man next to him.

\- I'm sorry, Yokozawa. It wasn't my intention to scare you. I'm really attracted to you, this isn't a joke! My daughter immediately liked you too, and she's not someone who gives confidence to everyone, you know? I'd like to know you better. Will you give me this chance?

Yokozawa looked at him, and in the gaze of that handsome man, he saw sincerity. But that wasn't enough. He couldn't do it, not again.

-I can't...  
-Is it for your son? I don't know if you remember it, but we already met at the aquarium a while ago.

Yokozawa gasped when he heard about his son.

-Wait... so it was you? Then you really are a stalker!!

_'So maybe he also heard Shouta calling me "mom"?'_

-I'm not a stalker, I told you it was all mere coincidences! Yes, I was that man, and I was struck by the love that child feels for you. It's evident that he loves you very much, and I absolutely don't want you to be afraid of me. It's just... Yokozawa... I can't help but think of you! Since I saw you, you haven't left my thoughts for a single moment! I feel almost like a teenager at the first crush, I'm such an idiot.

Kirishima scratched his head in embarrassment, not knowing how to continue the conversation. It was the first time in years that he found himself so awkward in front of the person he liked. The only and last time this had happened had been with Sakura. He was usually a strong and confident man, but in front of that gray-eyed boy, he felt awfully clumsy and confused.  
Yokozawa lowered his gaze again, putting a lock of hair behind his ear.

-Listen... I don't want to hurt you, but right now my priority is my son. I don't have time to date someone, and I don't feel the need at the moment. I'm... I'm fine like that!

No, he wasn't fine like that. Sometimes he felt so alone, that if he hadn't had Shouta next to him, he probably would have collapsed. He wanted so much to open his heart to someone again, but every time he remembered that monster that had hurt him, those predatory eyes, those hands that touched him everywhere against his will, and he couldn't do it.  
He didn't want to suffer again, he wouldn't stand it a second time. Also, Shouta wouldn't forgive him if he brought home an Alpha. And he couldn't hurt his son. He didn't want to.

-I'm sorry, Kirishima-san... it's better if you let it go! There will never be anything between us.

He said it with such coldness that he could hardly recognize himself. It wasn't his intention to hurt Kirishima, who had always been kind to him anyway, but he also didn't want him to continue tormenting himself for an impossible love.  
Yokozawa went back inside the bar, where he was practically attacked by Iokawa.

-Yokozawa-san! Everything good?? I was getting worried!

Iokawa squeezed him tightly. He had never been so clingy with him, and seeing him react like that to a simple chat with another person left Yokozawa slightly uncomfortable.

-Oi, Zen! What happened? Do we take this coffee or not?

Yasuda had waited patiently at the table, deciding to wait for his friend before ordering anything. Kirishima, who returned a few seconds after Yokozawa, walked past him with his head down, and headed for the exit. He turned to Yokozawa for one last time, and saw him tight in the arms of that blond, who gave him a cold and hateful look. He sighed deeply, clenching his fists in anger.

_'What was that feeling? Was it jealousy? Why was that brat putting his filthy hands on Yokozawa?'_

Not wanting to embarrass anyone yet, Kirishima opened the door of the bar, and turned to his friend, who was looking at him with questioning eyes.

-Come on, Yasuda. Our break is over.  
-Eeeeeeh?? Why?? What happened?? Oi, Zen!!

_The human being is masochistic in nature, and very, very selfish. Most of the time we mask these dark personalities of ours, almost making fun of ourselves._  
_But in the desperate and sought after field of love, there's nothing worse than unrequited love._

Yasuda ran after him, calling out to him. The Alpha didn't stop, however, and he walked out of the bar with shining eyes and a broken heart.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fifth chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

****

-Are you going to stay there and feel sorry for yourself for a long time?

Kirishima gave yet another sigh of the day. Since he had had that discussion with Yokozawa, he had never gone to the flower shop or the bar where he worked. His heart was in pieces, and his bad mood affected his work and relationship with Hiyori. He felt sad and disappointed, and he knew that the only thing that could bring a smile back to his face would be seeing Yokozawa again. But he also knew that if he got close to him again, he would only annoy him.  
Yasuda rolled his eyes as he approached his friend, who had been staring at the computer screen for an hour without doing anything.

-It's been a week now... how long will you think about it? We need you here in the office, plus you should be attending the 10 o'clock meeting too!

-Uh? Meeting?

Yasuda snorted, adjusting his glasses to his thin nose.

-Have you already forgotten? This morning the new editor-in-chief of Emerald will be appointed, and it would be nice if you attended the meeting too! From what I've heard, he's a bright and intelligent guy, very dedicated to his work. If Emerald managed to get up, it's only thanks to him! He deserves the compliments of all of us.

Kirishima didn't share Yasuda's enthusiasm. He didn't care about the new editor-in-chief, he had even lost interest in his own work. All because he couldn't get Yokozawa out of his head. He never imagined that such a fleeting encounter would change his life forever. Even Hiyori had noticed his mood change. She had always been a very sensitive child, and seeing her father so sad and distracted had made her very worried. It destroyed him that Yokozawa didn't want to have anything to do with him, but he couldn't find peace. Kirishima rose from his chair, determined to stretch his legs a little and put his thoughts back in order.

-I'm sure this guy will get all the support he needs even without my presence. I'm going to smoke a cigarette, I need to think.

****

_''There will never be anything between us!''_

Kirishima took a long drag from his cigarette, and slowly let out the smoke, thinking back to Yokozawa's words. Although he was very clear, Kirishima still harbored a little hope that kept him from leaving everything behind and forgetting that boy. He was sure that Yokozawa had felt something too, just like him. Why was he pushing him away? Why was Yokozawa so afraid of him?  
He checked his watch. 9:30 am. That famous meeting was due to start in half an hour, but he didn't care about attending.  
He took another drag on his cigarette when he heard the door to the dining area open.

-Good morning!  
-Mh? Ah, good morning.

A very tall boy with a vaguely familiar look approached the coffee machine.

-You must be Kirishima-san, right? We haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Takano Masamune, and from today I'll be the new editor-in-chief of Emerald. Nice to meet you!

Kirishima smiled a little courtesy smile, taking a closer look at the famous new editor-in-chief Yasuda was talking about. He was a tall, athletic man with brown eyes and thick, inky black hair. He wore a pair of dark eyeglasses, and his attire was extremely simple. Light jeans and dark shirt. Seeing him like this, he looked extremely young to be appointed editor-in-chief. He certainly looked younger than Kirishima, and from his strong scent he could only be one thing: Alpha.

-Kirishima Zen, my pleasure. Forgive the question, but... have you been here long? You look familiar, but I don't remember ever seeing you.

Takano took his coffee from the dispenser, and blew on the hot drink.

-I've actually been here for almost a year, but before I was a simple employee who liked to work hard. Apparently, they saw potential in me, and decided to reward me. Not to brag, but I've completely changed the fate of Emerald!

_'Pfft, presumptuous brat...'_

-Well, congratulations! You look very young for such an important role! How old are you, if I may ask?  
-I'm 25. I'm young, but with a great desire to work and fulfill myself. You know... I used to live far away from this office, but for a few months I've been able to move here in the area to an apartment that fits my wallet. Tokyo is a wonderful city, but rents cost a lot!

Kirishima nodded, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. Actually he couldn't blame him. Tokyo offered many job opportunities to everyone, and there were many apartments for rent for workers and students. But it was also true that the prices were sometimes exorbitant, and it was rare to find a reasonably priced apartment. Takano had been very lucky to find one near the office.

-I agree. Now I'm back to work, and you should get ready for the meeting in your honor!  
-Won't you be there, Kirishima-san?  
-Unfortunately I've work to do, and I've been too lazy. But if you want, we could go for a drink tonight. What do you think about it?

Actually Kirishima had no desire to spend time with him, but what had Yasuda said? To be nice to him and to make him feel part of the team. Besides, it could be an opportunity not to think about Yokozawa.  
Takano nodded, throwing the empty glass into the bin and heading for the exit too.

-It would be great! See you tonight then! Good job.  
-See you tonight. Good job to you too!

****

-KAMPAI!!

In the end, he had lived up to his commitment. Although he didn't want to spend time with Takano, he found himself in an izakaya with him. They had ordered two beers and something to eat, and although Kirishima was a sociable and talkative person, tonight he was of few words. Apparently, going out with a colleague didn't make him think of anything other than Yokozawa, and at that moment he wanted so much to go home.  
He still tried to sound interested in what Takano was saying, and took a sip of the beer.

-... and that's why I decided to move to this area! What do you think, Kirishima-san?  
-Uh? What? S-sorry, I was distracted!

Takano shook his head.

-Don't worry! I also happen to have my head in the clouds at times. The work is very demanding, and as editor-in-chief, I now have many more responsibilities and many more thoughts!

Kirishima nodded, smiling politely. He just wanted to finish his beer, and go back to Hiyori. Fortunately, his mother was there to check on her.

-I'm sorry, Takano. I'm really thoughtful today. Could you repeat what you said?

Takano took a sip of beer, nodding.

-I was telling you that this job has been a blessing for me. I've always lived in the shadow of my parents, who wanted at all costs to have a perfect child. I excelled at everything I did, but it was never enough for them. I've always been a diligent, dedicated student, I was a member of a lot of school clubs, and I was pretty popular... but they always wanted more!

Kirishima listened attentively, feeling a little bitterness in his heart. He could only imagine the sad childhood that this boy had lived. Kirishima's parents were wonderful people, always cheerful and optimistic, who had always supported him in everything he did. Even after Sakura's death, he swore to himself that he would do the same with Hiyori, that he would always encourage and make her laugh, and that he would make her understand that her dad would always be there for her. 

-You know, Kirishima-san... my luck was having a person next to me who has always supported, loved and encouraged me as my parents never did. He was a cheerful, smiling person, we practically grew up together until adolescence!

The smile disappeared immediately from Takano's face.

-Unfortunately... well... circumstances have pushed us away. I haven't seen him for many years, he has completely disappeared even from the neighborhood where we both lived. It almost seems that he has vanished into thin air!

Kirishima listened intently, seeing the Alpha's expression change again and soften. 

_'Where have I seen those eyes before?'_

-But... you know what? I don't lose hope! I'll find him, and thanks to this job I'll be able to afford an even bigger apartment. So we can finally live together and have our own family, and one day I'll ask him to marry me!  
-Eheheh well, you're certainly a person who knows what he wants!  
-Do you believe in fate, Kirishima-san? I do, and we're meant to be together. 

_Fate_.   
Of course, Kirishima also believed in fate, and until a few days earlier, he believed that his fate was Yokozawa. He really thought they could be happy together, but apparently he was wrong. It was nice to know, though, that there were still people in the world who believed in love. Maybe Kirishima had thrown himself blindly into something bigger than himself, and maybe it was really time to let Yokozawa go, and move on.  
He smiled bitterly, looking Takano in the eye and offering a second toast.

-Well, I wish you to find the person you're looking for soon, and that you may be happy forever!  
-I really hope so, Kirishima-san. We've been apart for too long. _It's time for him to come back next to me!_


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sixth chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

_****_

_Hot. Extremely hot._  
_Like a fire that burns inside, devastating._  
_A long, infinite thrill. A pleasant torture._  
_Screams without sound. Anger, frustration._  
_Want to tear the skin off, want to bite._  
_He was too young to figure out what was happening to his body, and by the time he finally realized it, it was too late._

It was very hot that day in Tokyo, and most of the students had gathered in the courtyard to do the activities of the clubs they were members of.   
Among them were students enrolled in the basketball club.

-I'm free! Pass it to me!!

Takano caught the ball, he nimbly dodged his opponents and managed brilliantly to make a 3-point shot, resulting in the victory of his team. His companions cheered, approaching him and showering him with compliments and friendly hugs. His gaze, however, was fixed on the other side of the field, beyond the fence where the benches were.   
Among the few students who sat there cheering on them was his lovely childhood friend. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt, and comfortable blue shorts. They were the colors of Takano's team, and it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by him. He smiled, accepting the praises of his companions and heading for the locker room. He needed to wash off all that sweat, even though his skin seemed to be on fire. He felt terribly hot and lightheaded, but he thought it was from the sultry temperatures of that day.  
After taking a quick shower, he quickly walked to the benches, where he was almost attacked by a group of girls of different ages.

-You were wonderful, Takano-kun!!  
-A real athlete!!  
-No one is more agile than you!!  
-Takano-kun, would you like to go get an ice cream together?

But none of the praise from those girls could arouse his interest.

-Thank you. Sorry, but I already have another commitment!

He smiled courteously, ignoring the disappointed looks of the girls, walked away from the group and walked over to his friend, who was waiting patiently on the benches.

-Yokozawa!  
-Ah, Masamune-kun!

Yokozawa stepped off the benches, running towards his friend with a beautiful smile on his lips and bright eyes. If he could, Takano would have been watching his face for hours.

-You were amazing! Your last pitch was soooooo awesome!!  
-Well, it was dedicated to you!

He winked at him, making him blush. They both headed home, and along the way Yokozawa continued to praise and compliment him, while Takano never stopped smiling at the enthusiasm of his dear friend.  
Takano was around 10 when he met Yokozawa. They attended the same school and lived in the same neighborhood, and even though they were 2 years apart, it often happened that they met during various school activities. There hadn't been any chemistry between them right away, quite the contrary. The few glances Takano threw at him in those brief moments in which they met were laden with indifference.   
Despite being still young, he already behaved like a powerful Alpha. Takano was a child with a confident and strong character, whom his schoolmates trusted with confidence and of which the professors were very proud. He was an excellent student, appreciated by all and he was very smart. He would never have imagined that, one day, he would befriend an insecure and shy little Omega.

****

It was a common fall day, and Takano was heading to the school bus stop along with other students. Suddenly, he heard screams and complaints coming from a nearby alley, and without thinking he ran to check what was happening. It was there that he saw Yokozawa, the child he had treated with indifference until then, being pushed around by two older students, already known by many for their overbearing and violent ways.

-Stop! That's enough!!  
-Ahahah listen this pathetic sissy! Think you're scaring us, dirty Omega? Nobody will come to your rescue!! Even your father is ashamed of you!!

They dropped him to the ground, laughing cruelly at the child's attempts not to cry in front of them.

-You're really pathetic, you know? All of you Omegas are pathetic! You don't even deserve to breathe the same oxygen as us Alphas!!

One of the boys started to punch Yokozawa, but Takano managed to stop him in time, pushing him hard until he fell to the ground.  
The boy stood up in pain, staring at the newcomer with hatred.

-Who the hell would you be?? How dare you get your hands on me??

Takano didn't even bother to answer him, but turned his attention to the still scared and trembling child.

-Are you okay?

Yokozawa gave him a curious but grateful look, even though his eyes were shining with tears.

-Y... yes... t-thanks.  
-OI! I'm talking to you!! How did you dare to intrude on the discussion?

The two bullies approached, ready to teach the newcomer a lesson too. Takano lifted the child off the ground, and stood in front of Yokozawa to shield him.

-I'm not afraid of you. You're just pathetic spoiled kids who think they're better just because they're Alphas. You like to blame the weaker ones, huh? Try to come forward with me!

And they did. They ran full of anger towards Takano, sure that they would come out victorious. Instead, one after another they were knocked out without much effort, thanks to his skills learned in the karate club. Some students had gathered to witness the scene, too scared to intervene.

-Listen to me, you idiots. Try again to get close to him, or to any other student to hurt them, and you will still deal with me. **Clear**?!  
-YES!! CLEAR!! S-sorry for hurting you, Yokozawa-kun. It won't happen again!!

The two bullies, still in pain, ran away in terror. Takano received grateful applause from the students who stayed there, probably also victims of those two boys, but his attention was directed to the child he had saved.

-I'm Takano Masamune! Let's go home together, will you? We live in the same neighborhood, if I'm not mistaken!

He didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave that child alone. From the moment he had saved him, he had felt like a protective instinct towards him.

-Yokozawa Takafumi, thank you so much for saving me. Y-yes, I'd love to go home with you!

****

This was how their friendship began. While many thought the Omegas and Alphas shouldn't be friends, they became very close. Takano saw Yokozawa as a little brother to be protected, and Yokozawa viewed him as an older brother. They spent so much time together that the other students now thought they were related.

-What are you thinking about?

Takano recovered from the flashback, returning to reality and ruffling Yokozawa's hair.

-I was thinking about the day we met. Do you remember?

How could he forget? They were the best memories of his life, those spent with him.   
Takano had been his lifeline, a precious friend to confide in, a loving and protective brother. He couldn't have wished for a better person by his side. And he never would have thought that such a popular and charming person would ever even consider the idea of becoming friends with a simple Omega. It still seemed so surreal to him, even after so many years of friendship. Yet there they are, now teenagers, and with many years still ahead of them to live together.  
Takano saw Yokozawa's cheeks shyly turn red, and felt his heart start beating faster. Again, that stifling heat hit him suddenly, and he felt drops of sweat running down his temples. Yokozawa must have sensed something, because his big gray eyes lit up with concern.

-Masamune-kun!! You're sick??  
  
Yokozawa touched his cheeks with both hands, and Takano shuddered at the delicate touch. He gasped heavily, squeezing Yokozawa's hands with his and looking at him with a watery gaze.

-Masamune-kun!! You've a fever!! Come on, I'll take you home!!

Takano was very rare to get sick, as he had always enjoyed iron health, but he had been feeling strange for a few days already. Not so much that he was alarmed, but he felt he was not as fit as ever. Tokyo was incredibly muggy at the time, but he didn't think the warm temperatures would make him unwell.  
He let Yokozawa walk him home, and he didn't even say anything when he took him to the bedroom. He practically lived alone in that house, since his parents were never there. And if they were present, they didn't pay him the slightest attention.  
Yokozawa made him lie down on the futon, and ran to get a basin of water and a rag to put on his sweaty forehead.

-You should've stayed home if you weren't feeling well already. You're unconscious!

Takano smiled at his friend's maternal reproaches.

-I'm sorry... I didn't think it would get that bad. Sorry if I made you worry!

Yokozawa snorted adorable, unable to stay mad at him.  
He took care of Takano for some time, until he saw from the thermometer that the fever had dropped. Probably, he had simply caught sunstroke and needed to rest.   
He relaxed too, no longer worried about the health of his dear friend.

-I'm going home now, before my mother starts calling the police!  
-Ahahah you're right. Sorry if I held you back, but... it's so nice to have you around! _You smell so good..._

Takano didn't even think about it. He sat up, took Yokozawa from the shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips.  
Yokozawa immediately blushed, his big gray eyes widening and shaking with embarrassment.

-M-Masamune-kun? What are you doing?

As if he had woken up from a dream, Takano walked away from him in shock, lying back down and turning his back to the Omega.

-Sorry, I... I need to rest!!  
-Of course... so... mh... s-see you tomorrow at school!!

Takano nodded without turning as Yokozawa headed for the exit. Once he heard the sound of the front door closing, Takano jumped up, putting a hand over his mouth and cursing himself for what he had done.

_'What the hell is happening to me?'_


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the seventh chapter! Hope you like it! ❤️
> 
> ⚠ English isn't my native language, I apologize if it isn't written well! ⚠
> 
> 🐦 Follow me on twitter, if you want! https://twitter.com/kuroneko__91
> 
> 💙 Thanks for all the bookmarks/comments/kudos/reading. I love you! 💙
> 
> xoxo

****

A week had passed, and Takano still hadn't turned up for school.  
Yokozawa had tried to contact him every day by text, also proposing to visit him, but he had preferred to stay alone so as not to risk infecting him.  
Classes were now over, and the classroom was practically almost empty. He was packing the books in his backpack when a girl silently approached.

-Yokozawa?  
-Mh? Oh, Nakamura-san! What can I do for you?

It wasn't often that someone approached him, especially when he was in the company of Takano. He couldn't understand why, since he was always kind and thoughtful to him, but it seemed that the students were afraid of his dear friend, and preferred to stay away from him. As a result, they also avoided getting too close to Yokozawa.  
He was therefore quite amazed when Asami Nakamura decided to step forward. She was Takano's classmate and one of the school's most popular Alpha students. Beautiful, intelligent, with long dark hair and big brown eyes, an ice skating champion and president of the tennis club.

-Are you alone today? I noticed Takano hasn't been to school in a while.  
-Yes, unfortunately he's sick. But he will recover soon, don't worry!

Yokozawa put the last things in his backpack, ready to get up to leave the classroom, but the girl surprised him by sitting on his desk.

-Worry? Who said I was worried about him? I was just curiosity, as I've never seen you without Takano to be your bodyguard!  
-Bodyguard? He's my best friend! The only true friend I have!

He tried not to sound too pathetic in looking like an unsociable teenager with only one friend in the world, but Nakamura didn't seem to care much.   
He heard her snort as he twirled a long lock of hair in her fingers.

-It will be so... but you cannot deny that he's stuck to you like a mussel to the rock! What the heck, he almost looks like your shadow! It's nice to be able to talk to you without him being around, it's much more... reassuring!

Yokozawa looked around. The last students still left in the classroom looked at them with great curiosity, probably wondering why such a popular girl wasted time with a really uninteresting boy. Nakamura must have caught Yokozawa's discomfort, because with a simple glance and a little growl, she got them all out of the classroom in less than ten seconds.

-Nakamura-san?

The air around them had definitely changed, so much so that the girl felt bolder. She crossed her legs voluntarily uncovering her thigh, and Yokozawa almost choked on his own saliva.

-You know, Yokozawa... I've been watching you for a while, and I've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time. I know we don't know each other very much, but I'd love to have coffee with you on Sunday, if that's okay!

Nakamura gently blinked her long dark lashes, looking at him with her magnetic eyes and smiling a little mischievous smile.   
Without a doubt, she knew perfectly well how to make a man fall at her feet.  
Yokozawa bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. Was she kidding him? Why should a girl like her get to know someone like him? He was a simple anonymous student, not very popular and not even very sociable. And while only Takano knew his true omega status, it still made him uncomfortable dealing with other Alphas.  
He braced himself, grabbing his backpack and getting up from his chair.

-I'm sorry, Nakamura-san. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think it's a good idea to go out together.  
-Uh? Are you rejecting me?

She asked, obviously annoyed.  
Yokozawa hastened to clarify the situation. He raised his hands in surrender, not wanting her to misunderstand his words.

-Of course not!! It's just that... your reputation would definitely suffer, and I would never want that to happen to you or anyone else.

They were both silent for a long endless seconds, until Nakamura decided to break that stillness with her laugh.

-Reputation? For going out with you? Damn, honey, I didn't think you were so unsure of yourself!

Before Yokozawa could say more, Nakamura approached him with a feline jerk, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but smile victorious at the boy's bewildered expression.

-You know... if only you learned to look around, you would notice that you're much more desired than you think!  
-Wha-

He didn't have time to finish the sentence, that Nakamura took possession of his lips. Yokozawa was paralyzed on the spot, while his brain was short-circuited.  
Was Nakamura kissing him? One of the most popular students in the school? An Alpha?? But above all... SOMEONE was kissing him??  
Yokozawa stood still with his heart pounding as he felt Nakamura's tongue make its way into his mouth and her fingers sliding behind his head between his raven locks to hold him still. He narrowed his eyes, not knowing how to react. Nakamura's expert tongue probing every inch of his mouth made him tremble unknowingly, and although he tried to timidly respond to that contact, he couldn't hold a candle to it.  
He was certain that he would soon pass out from embarrassment, and Nakamura seemed to have understood this as she slowly pulled away, while their lips were joined by a trickle of saliva.

-God, you really suck to kiss!

She was sure this was his first kiss, given the reaction he had. But she preferred not to rage too much, so as not to make him feel even more embarrassed than that.  
She squeezed his chin, caressing his lips with her thumb, taking a few seconds to observe his red cheeks like fire and his watery gray eyes. She gasped slightly, especially when she heard him make a small moan as she squeezed her fingers that were still wrapped in his black locks.   
At that point, her eyes lit up with desire and she felt her legs tremble. She was ready to screw everything up, including school regulations, and fuck that guy on the floor without delay, but fate had other plans.

-Senpai! I was looking for yoOH MY GOD!!

Another classmate of Takano showed up inside the classroom, catching them in the act, and in the position they were in at the time, there was very little to misunderstand.  
The newcomer covered her eyes in embarrassment, and she quickly turned her back.

-F-Forgive me, S-Senpai! I-I didn't know t-that you... 

Nakamura pulled away from Yokozawa snorting, not seeming in the least bothered by the fact that she was caught kissing a younger student.

-Really bad timing, Sayaka.

The girl shivered on the spot at Nakamura's hollow tone of voice, and she hurried away.  
This seemed to revive Yokozawa, however, and he immediately put a hand over his mouth to try to rub away the contact he had with the student.  
Nakamura rolled her eyes in amusement, avoiding to point out how useless all this was, and she turned to him with a smile.

-Well, I have to go now! So... see you on Sunday, Yokozawa?  
-What?? Sunday??  
-Yes! Our coffee, remember? See you in front of the Mochi Bar at 10! And please...

She came close to his ear, gently blowing into it.

-Don't try to run away.

****

The fateful Sunday arrived, and Yokozawa had never been so agitated.  
This was his first date with a girl, and he had no idea how to behave. As if that weren't enough, he had spent all Saturday at home with a severe headache, fever and nausea.  
He had spent the early hours of the morning wondering if it was worth going to the date, his face still pale and his body weak, but in the end he settled on a simple aspirin.  
Nakamura was a quarter of an hour late, Yokozawa did nothing but shift his weight from one foot to the other with his eyes turned towards his sneakers, and the scorching sun wasn't helping his health. He snorted irritably, thinking the girl was just making fun of him, but as he was about to go home, he got a call on his cell phone.  
He answered without even checking the name.

-Hello?  
-Yokozawa, it's me. How are you?

It was since he got sick that he hadn't heard Takano's voice. They had spoken frequently by text, but in that week Takano had rejected all calls from him. He had thought he was so weak he couldn't speak, but when he heard his voice, he almost shivered.  
It was much deeper than usual, and although Yokozawa had missed hearing the voice of his closest friend, he felt his body stir.

-Masamune-kun! I'm fine, and you?? Do you feel better??  
-Well, I'm not completely healed yet, but I feel much better than before. But this damn fever doesn't seem to want to leave me!  
-I'm so sorry! If you want as soon as you feel better, I can come and see-  
-Yokozawaaaaaa!!!!

Yokozawa turned, seeing Nakamura waving at him from afar. On the other side of the cell phone, he heard Takano make a strange noise.

-Who called you? Where are you?  
-Don't worry, it's Nakamura-san! She invited me to the Mochi Bar for a coffee, and I accepted!  
-Nakamura?? Asami Nakamura??  
-Yes! Is there anything wrong with that?

The girl walked up to him, gorgeous and beaming in her blue jeans and her dark green top, and regardless of the fact that he was on the phone with someone, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

-Sorry if I made you wait, sweetie! But I wanted to be absolutely perfect for you!  
-Emh... h-hi... don't worry!

Yokozawa blushed at the girl's audacity, and he found himself speechless admiring her beautiful brown eyes, made even deeper by a light touch of eyeliner.

-Yokozawa!! What the hell are you doing??

Takano's cavernous voice brought him back to reality.

-Masamune-kun!! Sorry, I'll call you back later...  
-Hey, don't try to hang up!! Why did you go out with her?? And why didn't you tell me anything??

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow, surprised by his friend's change of mood.   
Why was he getting so angry?

-It's just a coffee, I didn't think it was so important to you! But now I have to go, I don't want to be rude to her...  
-Do you really think I care if she gets offended? You shouldn't have accepted!! I lose sight of you for a few days, and you already stab me in the back??  
-Eeeeeh?? What are you talking about?? You're delirious!! Is it the fever that makes you talk like that??

Nakamura understood the situation immediately, not wanting to miss that precious opportunity. She gave a devilish smile, taking Yokozawa's cell phone and holding it to her ear.

-Baaaaakaaaanoooo! Stop bothering us, we're having a romatic date!

Takano growled in anger, but the girl didn't flinch in the least.  
If her instincts weren't fooling her, he was burning with _jealousy_ right now. And it made her feel incredibly powerful.

-I warn you, Nakamura. Try to touch him with just one finger, and I swear...  
-Woah beware of threats, baby! In fact, I've already got to taste his soft lips, if you really want to know!

At that moment, Yokozawa felt the earth drop beneath his feet. He never wanted Takano to know such a thing.

-Bitch!! You're lying!!  
-I'll leave you with doubt, then. Now I'll hang up, you've already disturbed us enough!  
-DON'T DARE, NAKAMURA!

She hung up the phone ignoring Takano's angry screams, and also decided to turn it off and return it to its owner. Yokozawa had remained petrified the whole time, shocked by both Takano's reaction and Nakamura's response. Takano had always been very protective of him, but he couldn't understand why he was angry like that.   
Why should he stab him in the back? He had done nothing wrong except dating a student from his school. He didn't think he had to make him participate in every move he made.   
Was he his father? Or his boyfriend? He felt irritated by that attitude of him.

-Don't think about it, sweetheart. He's just a mother hen, and he's afraid I might eat you!

She winked at him, opening the coffee shop door.

-Now let's go inside, I really want to drink a good coffee!

****

Unlike what he thought at first, Nakamura was a really nice person to talk to.  
She had many interests besides sports. She liked horror movies, she loved reading and baking sweets, she was a math genius, she loved cats and rabbits and she loved theater. She hated tofu, didn't particularly like people who were too selfish and possessive, and couldn't stand the idea of losing an argument with someone.  
Her mother had been a very talented dancer as a teenager, but following a bad injury, she had to give up her career. However, this didn't discourage her, but rather led her to open a dance school for young dancers. Her father, was a very successful lawyer. She also had an older brother, who was studying in America to become a doctor.  
Nakamura kept curling her long locks of hair between her fingers as she talked about everything that was going through her head. Yokozawa looked at her in admiration, and even a little amused by her confidence.

-Tell me a little about yourself now. Do you have any particular interests?

Yokozawa thought for a while, not knowing where to start. His life had never been very interesting, and he certainly wasn't comparable to Nakamura's.  
He took a sip of coffee, looking at the girl who watched him expectantly.

-Well... my mother taught at the University until a few years ago, and dad is an architect. As for my interests... I don't know... Takano once tried to teach me to play his guitar, but I think I'm completely denied for the music. He's definitely much better than me! In fact, he's perfect in everything he does. Even if he's unable to prepare anything to eat! You know, a few months ago I cooked for him, he told me it was all delicious and that I should take a cooking class. Well... maybe I'm good at that! But I'm not sure... he was the one who told me, but maybe he just wanted to be nice. Then... I don't know many musical groups, but the ones Takano introduced me to aren't bad at all! And... I really like cats! Takano has one called Sorata, he's still a puppy but he's really adorable!

Nakamura looked at him with a frown, not knowing how to react to that monologue whose protagonist wasn't Yokozawa at all, but Takano.  
He hadn't told her much about himself, about what he loved doing on behalf of him, about his hobbies and his interests, but about what he loved doing in Takano's company. It seemed that his whole life revolved around that hateful Alpha.

-Yokozawa... can you tell me something you like, without including Takano in the speech?  
-Uh? What do you mean?

Nakamura rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee.

-You basically only talked about him! His interests are yours too. His hobbies are yours too. His musical tastes, his favorite films... is there something that only you like? Or do you live your life according to what he likes?  
-It's not like that!

Wasn't it?  
Did he really never get everything Takano liked right, regardless of his own interests? Had he really never accepted everything about him, in order not to disappoint him in any way? Had he really never given up making new friends all those years, for fear of making Takano sad?

_“I'm always afraid that one day you will abandon me, that someone may take you away. I don't want you to leave me alone... I need you! You're the only one who cares about me!"_

The words Takano had addressed to him one afternoon like so many others came back to him. No, Nakamura was wrong.   
He would never have manipulated him to the point of isolating him from the rest of the world, just to keep him close! If their interests matched, it was just pure coincidence. If he had not made new friends, it was for his nature too shy and withdrawn. Takano had never influenced his life, he would never have been able to!  
 _He would never hurt him_.

-You're wrong, Nakamura-san. He never decided for me! He was the only one who was always close to me, who considered me a human being. He has always supported and helped me, and no one else has ever done that! I owe him a lot!  
-What about today's phone call? He's just manipulating you, don't you realize it?  
-It's not true! He loves me!  
-Yes, too much...

Yokozawa gasped at that statement.

-What do you mean?  
-God, you're so naive!

Yokozawa didn't have time to answer that the air around them changed, filling with negative energy. He felt his heart beating hard and the agitation rising at the smell so aggressive and angry.  
Nakamura didn't flinch, even though in her gaze it was clear that she understood who that smell belonged to. A few seconds later, in fact, the door of the coffee shop opened, and a boy in trousers and a shirt from home showed up in front of their table. He had unkempt hair, a flushed face and dilated pupils. He was panting as if he had run there on foot, and gritted his teeth like a stray dog.

-Masamune-kun!! What are you doing here?? Weren't you sick?? You should be in bed!!

Takano didn't even look at him.  
His eyes were turned towards Nakamura, as if at that moment he wanted to incinerate her with his gaze.

-Eeeeh... always the same troublemaker, _Bakano_. Did you come here to impose your rules again?

Takano growled threateningly, but Nakamura continued to keep the same defiant look on her face.

-Yokozawa, wait for me outside.  
-Eh? Why? I was jus-

Only at that point Takano turned to him, and his bloodshot gaze, he didn't like at all.  
He had never looked at him like that, and this frightened him.

-I told you to wait outside. **NOW**.

Yokozawa shivered, terrified by his tone of voice.  
What the hell had happened to him? Had he done something wrong?  
Feeling his eyes shining he stood up, greeted Nakamura leaving the money for the drink on the table and ran out of the coffee shop, no longer able to stay in such a stuffy place.  
Takano and Nakamura stood for a few seconds staring at each other like two wolves fighting for territory, until he spoke.

-Stay away from Yokozawa. Don't you dare approach him anymore!  
-Otherwise what will you do? You don't decide for him, he has a thinking head and he's able to decide for himself!  
-Don't talk as if you know him! I won't let you take him away from me!  
-Do you listen to yourself when you speak?? You're ridiculous! He doesn't belong to you! He's a human being, not an object! And you don't deserve someone like him.

However little she knew about Yokozawa, she could sense how kindhearted he was. And she regretted that he was being treated that way by someone who, at least theoretically, was his friend.

-You lured him here by deception!! You wanted to put your unworthy hands on him, right??

Nakamura gave a small chuckle, angering Takano even more.

-Actually I found that I really like him a lot, but I admit that at the beginning my goal was another. I'm close to my heat, and I needed someone to spend it with. Yokozawa was perfect, and taking advantage of your absence I took the opportunity to get closer. I know that he's an omega, it's useless for you to keep hiding him from everyone! And I'm not the only one who has noticed.  
-What are you talking about?

At that point, Takano's gaze got even darker, but Nakamura seemed almost amused by his absurd display of jealousy.

-At our school other students have also noticed it, and have already set their sights on your precious Yokozawa, even if he's too naive to notice. I wonder what would happen if someone took advantage of his naivety to-  
-I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!

Takano slammed his hands on the table, causing all the other customers to turn towards them. He didn't care about anything, he just wanted to take Yokozawa and get him out of there. Now that other students were aware of his secret, he would never lose sight of him.

-You will not be able to keep him close to you forever, with this attitude of yours. Sooner or later he will realize the bad influence you have on him, and he will run away from you!

Takano snapped his jaw, closing his hands into fists and giving the girl one last glacial glance.

-He's **mine**. I will do everything to keep him next to me forever, and none of you unworthy beings will be able to stop me.

Takano left the coffee shop without saying anything else, while Nakamura wondered if it was a good idea to provoke such a toxic person up to that point.


End file.
